Smallville High School (Earth 1)
Smallville High School, or Smallville High, is Smallville's high school for grades 9-12. Clark Kent attended Smallville High from 2001 to 2005 with his friends Pete Ross, Chloe Sullivan, and Lana Lang. The mascot is a crow, and the school colors are goldenrod and red. The football field, Arnold Stadium, is named after famed coach Walt Arnold. All students are required to complete 30 hours of community service. Paul Chan was elected Class President for the 2002/2003 school year. Abigail Fine was the crow/mascot for the 2001/2002 school year. The Smallville High marquee was struck by a meteor in the May 2005 meteor shower that struck Smallville. Smallville High held a five year reunion, in 2010, that was attended by Suzanne Capra, Maddie Haroldhaus, Greg Arkin, Clark and Lois and many others. Known Classes * Biology * Geology * Metal shop * History * English/Language Arts * Physics Lab * Electronics Lab * Mathematics * Economics * Photography Faculty Faculty members seen or mentioned on the show include: * James Kwan - principal until his death * Principal Gibbons - Interim principal * Terrence Reynolds - presumably the current principal, a former headmaster of Excelsior Academy * Desirée Atkins - Biology, until her arrest * Mr. Summers - Geology * Mr. Frankel - Metalshop until his death * Mr. Blair - History * Mr. Jensen - History * Marianne Taylor - Literature, until her arrest, was also Teacher of the Year for the 2003/2004 schoolyear. *Joseph Altman - Cross-country and track coach, until his death *Walt Arnold - Football coach for twenty-five years until his death. The football stadium is named in his honor. *Wayne Quigley - Football coach, successor to Coach Arnold. *Jason Teague - Football coach, assistant to Coach Quigley. Appearances Students 2010 Students * Zoe * Clayton Alumni * An alphabetical list of students who attended at the same time as Clark Kent is available here. Extracurriculars * The Smallville Torch -The Torch is the school's newspaper, edited by Chloe Sullivan when she was a student. * Smallville Crows - Are the football team. Clark Kent, Whitney Fordman, and Pete Ross have played on the team. Smallville High School also offers baseball, basketball, swimming, gymnastics, and track.Smallville High has a homecoming dance, spring formal and senior prom, at which they have hosted the rock bands Remy Zero and Lifehouse. Other ;Smallville Scarecrow :Main Article: Smallville Scarecrow (Earth 1) The Scarecrow is a traditional Homecoming week prank in which Smallville High senior football players choose a male freshman which they take into the cornfields, strip him down to his underwear, paint a red S on his chest, and hang him on a post as a scarecrow. Jeremy Creek and Clark Kent were both chosen as Scarecrows. In an attempt to send a message to Clark a degenerated clone of Lex Luthor kidnaps Lois Lane and deliberately strings her up as a scarecrow with a red 'S' painted on her shirt in the exact same field the original Lex Luthor had found and rescued Clark. ;Dunk Tank Early each year, a student sits in a dunk tank after classes where other students may attempt to dunk him/her by hitting the target with a football passed out by a member of the football team. Lana Lang and Clark Kent have both been in the dunk tank. Clark was about to dunk Lana and Lois managed to dunk Clark. Notes * Between the fall of 2001 and spring of 2005, there were a total of four fatalities among the staff of Smallville High: Walt Arnold, James Kwan, Frankle and Joseph Altman. * During the same time period, there were a total of 11 fatalities among the students of Smallville High: Jenna Barnum, Troy Turner, Russell Burton, Chrissy Parker, Travis George, Jake Pollen, Garrett Davis, Dawn Stiles, Karen Gallagher, Haley Timmonds and Brendan Nash. Category:Locations Category:Earth 1 Locations Category:Smallville Locations